No More Heroes
by UltraZordLordHarryKetcham
Summary: Link, in his quest to defeat Majora, has taken on the power of the Fierce Deity. However, it turns out that the Deity corrupts one as surely as Majora- Can Link reclaim the mantle of Hero and his body? Can Zelda, Skull Kid, and Tael bring him back? Will the Deity get his vengeance? All to be answered... (Rated T Because violence later on)
1. Chapter 1

**Yo. this is a story about what would happen if the events of Majoras Mask end on a darker note. If what Majora claims was true, then the Fierce Diety mask was truly evil… so lets see what happens if Link was weak and succumbed to its power. 4/23/17**

* * *

 **The Beginning**

The battle with the demon Majora was finally over. After days of resetting time to aid the citizens of Termina, days of awakening the giants, and days of enduring Majora's twisted game, it was time. Time to take off the mask, and set aside the hatred and violence it symbolized. "After all," Link thought, "Look where violence has got you". Unbidden, a new thought slid into his head- "The path of a hero has only made me the most powerful man in all of Hyrule." Link shook his head; he was done with being a hero- he had served his duty twice, after all, and lost his dearest friend. It's only fair he gets his rest, check up on the kokiri, and help the Princess protect Hyrule from further threats. "It's only fair," whispered a voice as smooth as silk. "It's only fair that you have this power, the power of a mighty god." And despite witnessing the horrors of Ganondorf and the psychotic Majora, the result of unchecked power, Link didn't even notice when he didn't remove the smooth mask from his face, and listened to the whispers soothing his woes.

* * *

 **The Skull Kid**

Link was suddenly transported to the outside of Clock Town, into the verdant field he had saved; comforted by the familiar sounds of bugs and birds flitting about, he drank in the thick summer air. The four Giants strode back to their resting points, striding past the Skull Kid as he tearfully reunited with his friends. "Weakling," Came the voice again, "Unlimited power, and this is what he does". Once again, Link didn't even notice the foreign thoughts permeating his mind. In fact, he began to agree with them, their godly power corrupting the Courage of the Triforce. Watching the Giants purposefully returning, Link almost didn't notice the quiet footsteps of his one-time enemy. Skull Kid , followed by Tatl and Tael, looked as though he wanted to say something.

Link's fierce gaze served as a harsh deterrent, however. "Link! Let him apologize. He's not Majora anymore," Tael admonished. "Th-Thank you for saving me…" began the timid Skull Kid. "I thought they didn't want to be friends with me...but, they hadn't forgotten about me…". A feeling of pity rose up within Link, only to overwhelmed by a strong sense of disgust and rage. He opened his mouth to reply, but found that he was speaking words not his own. "Disgusting…" Skull Kid looked as though he was about to cry again; Tatl (and especially Tael) gazed at Link, shocked-this was completely unlike him. "You had access to endless power... The strength of a demon...power to rule the world. And you wasted it." Tael looked long and hard at 'Link' as Tatl confronted the weeping skull kid.

With a wavering voice, she said three words that changed the history of Hyrule. "You're not Link…" And with a sharp glow from his white eyes, the Fierce Deity offered his reply. "No. I'm not."Swiftly turning, the Helix Blade slammed down where skull kid had sat mere milliseconds before. He growled angrily, turning his blinding gaze on the fairies who were now dragging Skull Kid away. "Take your failure. In the end, all of Hyrule will bow before me, their _forgotten GOD_!" With that...heartfelt statement, he turned to the rejoicing Clock Town. He had a world to conquer, so why not start where he was imprisoned millennia prior? He had some loose ends to tie up…In particular, one too-happy Mask Salesman.

* * *

 **Later…**

"Princess Zelda!", Panted a Royal Advisor. "I Have received an urgent message from two Fairies and a... Skull Kid? In any case, I would have sent them away for daring to demand an audience with her highness-Imagine the nerve, to ask-" "Get to the point, Lord Kogom. I don't have all day." "Oh yes, the life of a child, how busy…"he muttered. "Speak already!" She demanded. "Right, Milady. What I was saying is that they claimed to know a 'Link'. Of course, i've never-" Tuning out the long winded buffoon, Zelda immediately knew what she was going to say; she had to see them. If Link had told them he knew her, when in this timeline he was no hero, then something grave was happening. "Send them in. I will speak to them- _Alone_."

* * *

 **A Sacred Place**

"This is getting out of hand… the corrupt one has returned. And he took MY chosen one with him this time."

"What to do except let it play out? It worked before...eventually, he will be canceled out."

"But this time, there is no counterbalance-the tenacity of your own piece has seen to that, greenie."

"Then it may be time... _Hylia_ will have to walk among Mortals once again…"

* * *

 **Well, how's it looking? I think it turned out well for my first go at writing. I basically had the idea spontaneously and decided to roll with it. Leave suggestions or ideas, and ESPECIALLY criticism in the comments so I can improve. Thanks for reading dudes.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Yo. this is a story about what would happen if the events of Majoras Mask end on a darker note. If what Majora claims was true, then the Fierce Diety mask was truly evil… so lets see what happens if Link was weak and succumbed to its power.**

* * *

 **Links Mind**

Birds are chirping in the distance, accented by the low thrum of cicadas in the trees. Spotty sunlight, filtered through the leaves of the trees, shines down onto a sleeping Kokiri boy. "Link! Link!" The boy slowly opens his eyes, smiling as he sees his fairy companion (Navi? Or is it Tael...) flit about the edge of the clearing where he lay. "Everyone is looking for you! Lets head back!" Nodding in the affirmative, the boy stretches and stands. He follows a well-worn path back to his home, the home of the Kokiri, where he has always lived. He ignored the dark shadows gathering in the twilight; he had always been courageous. And from the shadows of the woods, two blazing white eyes watched.

* * *

 **Clock Town**

Hot blood splatters the square in clock town. A makeshift stage, once used to celebrate the defeating of the demon Majora, hosts a more gruesome spectacle than the inhabitants of Termina had seen since the Civil War to the east. Upon his blood-soaked pedestal stood the Fierce Deity, Helix blade in hand. "This is an example, citizens of Termina!" Rang the deep voice-so different from the curious child the townspeople had come to know. "As of today, I am assuming control of Clock Town and the surrounding region of Greater Termina; at noon tomorrow, I expect all able-bodied men to report to me here, below the Tower. All who try to flee will meet the same fate as this man," Stated the Deity, gesturing towards the head of the former mayor. "I should think you all remember the history of this glorious land. Look at yourselves; centuries ago, we were a power, on par with the greatness of Hyrule itself!" At the look of confusion on some of the younger citizens, Anju's grandmother spoke. "It's true. Far in the past, Termina had wealth as that of our Neighbors...look at us now. A single village, in all of the land." Being the local keeper of history, the citizens of Termina respected her wisdom, and began to feel themselves sway to the Deities viewpoint. "I implore, loyal people, to take this spilt blood, the blood of a king in all but name, to mark the beginning of our great Crusade. A Crusade to reclaim what was lost! A CRUSADE TO RECLAIM OUR BIRTHRIGHT!" Much like their hero, the Terminians gave themselves over to the sheer _willpower_ of the Fierce Deity, his words blowing over their doubts like leaves in a typhoon. Cheering and all around support ensued-except for a small group of children, who slinked off into an alley. Pleased with his silver-tongued words, the Deity turned to Jaru, head of the guards, a man who prided himself in keeping Clock Town safe (at least from what _his_ memories showed). "Get me a map. Our campaign begins with Termina itself. How can we support our _people_ if we don't control the land...Commander Jaru." Feeling the intensity of the blank eyes, the new Commander gulped. "Of course sir. We will be on it at once. The town Guard is yours to command, Lord…?" A far off look on his face, the Deity knew he couldn't state his _true_ name, lest it alert the townspeople of something suspicious. "Call me Peirce," He said, adopting a similar name to his title. Before the commander went, though, he had to ask... "Commander, have you seen any signs of a Mask Salesman in this town?"

* * *

 **Termina Sewers**

"Alright, let's do it! Bombers Secret Society of Justice, assemble! Jim, the leader, present!"

"Robbie, the smart one, present!"

"Toki, the bombiest, present!"

"Milu, the cool one, present!"

All the bombers grumbled at Milu's proclamation…

"Jaru, the sword one, present!"

"Icil, the sneakiest, present!"

Jim looked upon his friends with satisfaction. Aside from Milu, they all got their titles right for once-an achievement for the group. "Ok guys, we all saw what happened up there, right?" Toki was the first one to reply, his title reflecting his bombastic attitude. "I CAN'T BELIEVE IT! All of our stupid parents listened to that creep! He changed their minds so easily!" Robbie frowned. "And he had the same face as our newest Bomber, Link. Weird that after he joined us and saved the town, this guy just...appears and takes over right after." Jaru spoke up, being particularly concerned about his father. "We may have missed the beginning, but we all saw what happened to the Mayor, right?" The bombers had all witnessed it, and being children were still in denial and shock over what they saw. They all shuddered when the silence drew attention to a dripping sounds, as loud in that moment as the Mayor's final scream."Well, I think we should fight back." Stated the cool bomber. "Milu!" Jim exclaimed, "What the heck man! We just saw him MURDER the MAYOR!" Echoing this sentiment, the Bombers agreed on what to do…"We should do what we do best. Hang around and record our findings in the notebook!" Robbie suggested. A resounding yeah was shouted, echoing through the dank and mossy sewer they inhabited. Then they went very quiet, for at that moment they heard footsteps on the ladder-the footsteps of an adult-trespassing on their hideout. "On the count of three, scatter!" Whispered Icil. "One...Two-" "There's no need to be alarmed, boys," A wavering voice shouted from above. "It's just me, old Shikashi. I heard what you were discussing, and I have a proposition for you. In return for using the storage room of my tower-a fine improvement, if I do say-as your new base, then you give me the notes from your notebook. Or at least let me copy them." A heavy silence hung in the clammy air as the Bombers reconvened. After a minute, Jim faced the Astronomer. "Alright old man, but only if you tell us why you want our notebook." Shikashis face adopted a grave look, the events of the day weighing on his mind as much as the Bombers. "Because I too saw the events in the square. It was evil; you Bombers can understand that. Then you must also understand that it is my duty to deliver anything I can to our allies in Hyrule, and stop this menace before he proceeds with his damned crusade." The bombers couldn't disagree; they had a duty, as a Secret Society of Justice, to do what the townspeople won't.

* * *

 **A Sacred Place**

"It seems that the heroes courage has helped them resist the power of the corrupt one."

"Yes, but do not forget that we do not have the advantage yet; unless Hylia can reincarnate into the princess all will be lost."

* * *

 **Hello readers! Like that chapter? Theres more to come. Didn't like it? Still more to come. Cranked this out, no Zelda sadly… we will see the machinations of Hyrule next chapter. This time we are seeing the beginnings of the Deities conquest, leading up to the good part...Also we will see less of the Bombres, more just updates from the mto zelda on the state of Termina. Theyll eventually stop being racist and accept other races though... In this version of Zelda, Imagine that Hyrule is its Breath of the Wild size and map. Termina is smaller, the size of hyrule field and Eldin, Zoras Domain, Gerudo desert and the Jungle combined. However Clock Town aint the only settlement, and the two are connected by Ikana Canyon into Gerudo Desert. Again leave me criticism and ideas! Id love to get feedback so I can get better.**


End file.
